Parent-Teacher conference - DB style
by Lans13
Summary: What happens in case Vegeta and Goku have to go to school? When they are forced to attend a parent-teacher conference? How can they possibly behave "normally"? To add to their sufferings; they are forced to travel with a human vehicle! Canon. ONE-SHOT


**I'm back! This time it's only a one-shot, but nevertheless, enjoy it!**

Parent-Teacher conference - DB style

Vegeta cursed, landing on the ground as the telephone began to rung. Who the hell could it be again? He hated the damn device, more so as whenever he answered it, he ended up talking to a guy, who wanted to sale something; insurance, car, language courses and only gods knows what else. He knew that humans were stupid, but it still surprised him sometime, how widespread stupidity was.

"Are you gonna get that?" Goku asked, looking at the Prince.

They were training at Capsule Corp in the gravity room since hours, but none of them wanted to finish it just yet.

"No" Vegeta answered and the next moment he launched an attack.

Goku shrugged and prepared to continue the fight. He blocked Vegeta's kick with his arm and launched a counter attack, which was also blocked. They jumped away from each other, to have more place and a few seconds later, energy beams were flying in every direction. They heard the phone ring in the background a couple of times and slowly Vegeta began to play with the idea, to actually pick it up, track down the caller and kill him. Of course not straight away; he should die a painful death. He would torture him first for hours, until he begs Vegeta to end his misery, to finally kill him! As this though formed in his mind, a smirk appeared on his face, causing Goku to wonder, what he planned against him. He had no idea, that the Prince wasn't plotting anything against him for once, his plans were around the mysterious caller.

"**V**egeta, can't you pick up the damn phone for once?" Bulma cried out.

Both saiyan stopped in the middle of their attacks, freezing their movements and looked at the monitor which slowly descended from its hidden compartment in the ceiling.

"Damn it, what do you want?!" Vegeta asked as charming as ever.

"Hey Bulma!" Goku called with a goofy smile and waved to the projected build.

Bulma only nodded slightly, acknowledging his presence and turned back to her husband.

"I'm stuck in the office and I won't make it to Bra's school." She began.

"Great, so you want me to pick her up? Ask Trunks, he is in the office with you, isn't he?"

"Well yeah and normally he could do it" Bulma answered and she slightly bit her lower lip.

What she wanted to ask from him, wasn't easy. Actually, it's not even that she _wanted_ to ask it, she had no other choice. This was something, what Vegeta will never understand. She already gave up trying to prove him, that even though she owned the company, she couldn't just _skip_ a meeting and delegate her tasks. A company needed a leader to make important decisions and meet with the clients. Anyhow, that wasn't the point! As she looked at him, she saw the angry frown on his face and she knew, he already suspected that she was up to something. She couldn't understand why he had to make such a fuss about picking up Bra. He only had to do it like 5 times in his entire life and every time they argued a lot, before he finally gave in. Every time, she had to listen to him saying, that Bra should be able to come home on her own, there was no danger that she will be harmed, as she was stronger than any of the humans at age 4. Now she was 8 and Vegeta himself was already one of Freeza's soldiers at her age, destroying planets, hence coming home for school was something, she should do on her own. The worst thing was, that Bra agreed with her father and Bulma had to fight with her as well, whenever the topic came up. They just couldn't understand that nobody would let her 8-year old daughter go to school alone! It's not like they can tell everybody, that she is half-alien, hence she will be fine. Bulma touched the right side of her head lightly, feeling as a headache began to develop.

"So?" Vegeta asked, unable to wait any longer.

He knew something was up, he could feel it. Damn, they should have gone out into the mountains to train with Kakarott! Though he was sure, even so Bulma might have located him with one of her strange robots. Still…

"I cannot go to pick up Bra and Trunks cannot go, because the teacher wants to talk to us. You remember, I told you we have the parent-teacher conference today, right?"

Vegeta tried to remember and he slightly recalled her mentioning it over breakfast, but as usual he wasn't entirely paying attention, when she spoke about school or work. Suddenly he gasped what she wanted to ask and before she actually had to say it, he asked:

"Do you seriously want me to go to school and not just pick her up, but also talk with her teacher? Me?!"

Bulma tried to remain calm and she took two deep breaths before answering. She knew herself; normally she would start screaming, saying that she had no other choice and he should know that she doesn't want him to be around humans either, at least normal humans, who were not their friends. Whenever they saw Vegeta, somehow they became tense. Even some of her co-workers, who have already seen him tons of times, felt some unexplainable fear. The other part of her collegues, the women; were gaping at him and tearing off his clothes in their heads. None of these reactions were among what Bulma would call normal, hence she never pushed her Prince to socialize with them. Now that she thought about it, Bra's homeroom teacher was a young woman in her twenties and she was sure she will think of her husband as an eye-candy.

"I wouldn't ask you, but I have no other choice" she said, her voice barely audible.

Vegeta cursed, but decided not to argue either. He wanted to resume his training and the sooner they finished the call, the sooner he could do that.

"Fine" He answered, shocking both Bulma and Goku (who was standing a few meters behind Vegeta and listening silently).

"One more thing; you have to go with a car!"

"What?"

"You cannot just fly there, humans don't do that!"

"I'm not a freakin' human!"

"I know, but nobody else does. Before you bring up the fact that you don't have a driving license and can't go, you are in luck. Goku will go with you, as he has to talk with Pan's teacher. Just give him one of my cars and you can go together!"

That was unbelievable! The Prince of all saiyans travelling by car? To use such a primitive vehicle, what was as slow as a snail, compared to his speed! He reminded himself to focus, go along with it just this once and be over with it.

"Fine" He nodded.

"Great! You have to go within 2 hours to avoid traffic and make it in time. Don't be late!" Bulma smiled and turned off the camera.

With the connection broken, the monitor ascended back to the ceiling and disappeared. Vegeta was outraged, but as he looked at Kakarott, he realised; there was at least somebody on whom he could ease his stress. Goku wanted to say something, but Vegeta wasn't interested, so instead of listening, he launched his attack and managed to land two punches, before Goku knew what happened.

"**W**ow, you seriously have so many cars?" Goku asked, when 2 hours later they were in the garage.

There were 12 cars next to each other at the left side, differing from colour and type, while on the right side all kind of bikes were scattered. Ignoring his question, Vegeta went to the key-rack fixed on the wall and picked a key, belonging to a black Lamborghini Gallardo. As he opened the door by the wheel and wanted to get in, Goku remarked:

"You cannot drive without a driving license!"

"Shut up Kakarott! I cannot drive without a car, but I most certainly can drive without a piece of paper!"

"I'm not so sure, if that's such a great idea" The younger saiyan said, while he reluctantly got in.

"It cannot be so hard, if even a stupid human can do it!"

"Actually, it's pretty hard! I failed my test at the first time, along with Piccolo!"

Vegeta's hand froze, with which he adjusted the review mirror and looked at his "friend" asking:

"Why the hell does Piccolo have a driving license?"

"Chichi made both of us do it! First, we almost killed our teachers and crashed both cars."

Vegeta shrugged, thinking that he could easily do it, as he was good in everything. With full confidence, he started the car and pushed the gas pedal. Yet, instead of going forwards as he planned to, he backed the car and before he found the break (he was stepping on the coupling instead) the car crashed into the wall and smoke rose from its back. He angrily got out surveying the damage and Goku followed suit. There was no doubt that the car was damaged, as its back was bent.

"Maybe I should drive" Goku offered and reluctantly Vegeta handed him over the second key.

This time he has chosen a dark blue Land Rover Range Rover Evoque and when he got in, he thought that he wasn't trusting Kakarott's driving skills at all. Though at least, he couldn't kill them, as they were both saiyans, with undesructable bodies. Little did he know, that Goku was thinking the same, when he sit behind the wheel just a minute ago. To Vegeta's surprise they were out from the garage without any issues and within a few minutes they were halfway to school.

"Can you drive quicker?" Vegeta snapped.

"I can't, there is a speed-limit you know!"

"Who says so?"

"That plate" Goku answered, pointing right in front of them.

"Who cares?" The prince asked and stepped on Goku's foot, which was on the gas pedal to gain some speed.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Goku cried out, while he struggled to remain at his side of the road by this sudden increase of speed.

"Shut up, we will never get there otherwise!"

"We…" Goku began, but couldn't finish as they heard a police siren and sure enough a police car was following them.

"Darn, we have to stop!"

"Why?"

"Because it's the police!"

Vegeta cursed, but released Goku's foot and soon they stopped. A very angry officer walked to the car and while Goku pulled down the windows, he said:

"Driving license, registration!"

"Say Vegeta, where is the registration?" Goku asked, looking at the older saiyan.

"The what?" He asked back, having no idea, what he was talking about.

"You know; the papers of the car"

"Don't tell me, that even a damn car has papers!"

"Yeah, it's strange" Goku laughed.

The police officer was shocked hearing this conversation and for some unknown reason he began to feel nervous. He decided to take actions and asked the two saiyans to step out of the vehicle. As soon as they emerged, he wasn't so sure, that he made a wise choice. Goku was a huge guy compared to him and full with muscules, while Vegeta… he wasn't as tall, but was equally muscular and his eyes… he shivered as the Prince looked at him and he felt how his throat became dry.

"Give me your hands!" He stuttered, pulling out his handcuffs.

Goku held out his hands and looked amused as the extremely nervous police officer was trying to cuff them together. It wasn't helping that his hands were sweating and shaking. Finally, when he succeeded and pulled out his second handcuffs, looking at Vegeta with the same intention, Goku called:

"Just let him be and don't resist!"

"What?!" Vegeta cried and looked at the man standing in front of him, like he wanted to kill him.

Little did the officer know, that it was indeed his intention, yet even so, he became even more nervous and it took him a full minute until he cuffed Vegeta's left hand. By the time he wanted to do the same with his right hand, his hands were shaking so much that he dropped the snap.

"Let me help!" Goku offered and turned to Vegeta to chain him.

Yet, despite being careful, he forgot about his chains and he broke it. As it scattered and fell to the ground, he called:

"I'm terribly sorry, can I have a new one?"

The policeman looked at him, then on the remains on the cuff, lying on the ground and by now he was sure, it was all just a nightmare. He began to back off, but stumbled in his own leg and fell to the ground. Goku moved to help him, but he cried out and began to crawl away from them.

"Leave me!" He shouted, finally managing to get up.

He climbed back into his car and began to drive away, tears filling his eyes.

"What now?" Vegeta asked.

He still had one of the snaps on and the handcuff was hanging from his wrist.

"I guess we can go" Goku shrugged, not quite sure either, what just happened.

"Great!" The Prince called, then tore of the chains and climbed back into the car.

While he hoped his torture was at least halfway over, he was mistaken. A few minutes later they were sitting in a traffic jam, only moving a few meters per minute.

"That's it, get out!" Vegeta cried and tearing up the door he jumped out of the car.

"But we are in the middle of the highway!" Goku objected as he also got out.

"I don't fucking care! Bulma said to go _with_ a car, so fine, we will go with a car!"

With that said, Vegeta grabbed the vehicle and pushed it up, holding it above his head. No need to mention that it had quite a shocking effect on the people around them and some even crashed their cars, while several pedestrians collided with a pole or with each other. When Vegeta jumped up and began to fly, Goku followed him and within a minute they landed before the school. As they were flying quite quickly, all people could see was a blur, so at least that wasn't an issue. Vegeta put down the car and got back, indicating Goku to park it. The younger saiyan obeyed and within a few minutes they arrived to the office of the headmaster. The secretary showed them the classrooms and so the two saiyans parted ways, agreeing to meet up by the car, once they finished.

"**M**r Brief I presume?" Bra's teacher said, as she heard the door open and close.

Without answering, Vegeta took the chair, which was placed before the teacher's desk and silently prayed for this meeting to be over as soon as possible. As she never received her answer, the teacher looked up and she was taken aback by the sight. Bulma notified her that it will be her husband, who will come, but she never thought that Vegeta was so… handsome.

"I'm Mrs Pansy, but please call me Elisabeth!" She said, using her most charming smile.

"How about I don't call you anything and you simply tell me the reason, why I had to come here?" Vegeta asked in a neutral voice.

"Uh, oh…" Elisabeth stuttered, not quite expecting this reaction.

She was 25, young and beautiful, with stylish clothes and big breasts. Everybody was intimated by her presence, especially men. Yet, somehow Vegeta seemed bored and angry. How can he be Bra's father? He looked so young! Was he working out? He must, because he had a body like a Greek god!

"So?" Vegeta asked, losing his limited patience.

"Oh, yeah…" the teacher answered and she desperately tried to gather her thoughts. "Bra is a very clever girl! She got max scores on all of her tests!"

She leaned over the desk and handed over some tests to Vegeta, who without looking at them, said:

"I already know that she is clever. Don't tell me that is all what you wanted to tell me and you dragged me here for this!"

"Excuse me?" Elisabeth asked, not believing her ears.

Never in her life did she get such a response, when she praised a student. It was like the man in front of him was angry. Why? Every parent loved to hear about their child being praised. So how can he remain so… indifferent?

"Anything else?" Vegeta repeated, grinding his teeth.

"Uhm, well… sometimes she seems a bit pre-occupied at my classes."

Elisabeth thought that in case praising wasn't working, this should get his attention. How wrong she was!

"She is not pre-occupied, she is bored" Vegeta answered.

He remembered how many times Bra complained that she already knew everything, what the teacher was trying to explain the class and she wanted to skip some grades. Bulma was against it, saying that she was already "unique" (not saying out, but indicating that it was because of her saiyan genes) and she shouldn't draw any more attention. Regardless how Bra tried to reason, Bulma's mind was made up; she had to complete school at a normal peace. While Vegeta sided with his daughter, he refrained himself from saying so. They had a pact with Bulma; she won't tell him how to train Bra and Trunks and he won't say anything about the human education system and its purpose.

"Bored?" The teacher asked, taken aback by his answer.

"I hate to repeat myself, so I won't!"

Elisabeth leaned back and looked at the Prince like he was some kind of alien. Again, she had no idea, that she hit the nail on the head. After a few moments of silence which seemed like years for her, he asked:

"Anything else?"

"No… no, that was all…" She managed to say.

Without saying any other word, Vegeta got up, left the room and slightly slammed the door.

**W**hile Pan's teacher had no idea, what happened in the classroom across to her, she had her own problems with Goku. She was a middle-aged woman in her fifties, dressed in a solid dress covered with a white gown, wearing glasses. She was a typical teacher, who already had quite some experience with kids and parents as well. When Goku stepped into the room, she was shocked to see how young he looked. She was also notified by Gohan, that it will be Pan's grandfather, who will come, but he looked so young to be a grandfather! A father yes, but… just how old was he, when Gohan was born? 12?!

"Hey, I'm Goku! Son Goku!" Goku smiled and took a seat before the desk.

"Mr Son, nice to meet you! I'm Mrs Nogizawa, Pan's teacher! So you are Pan's grandfather?

"Yes, I'm"

So there was no mistake, but how? She cleared her throat and on her sweatest voice she asked:

"If I may ask, how old are you, Mr Son?"

"49"

"49?!" Nogizawa cried out, unable to restrain herself.

At most he looked 30, max 35… Seeing how she had a hard time believing his age, purely just to help her, Goku added:

"Though I was dead for 7 years so technically just 42"

"Dead?!"

Now she was sure there was something wrong with her ears, yes, that must be it! With her age, it's normal to have a deterring hearing. Either that, or this guy in front of him was on drugs! She decided to drop the topic and pulled out some papers from her drawer handing it over to Goku.

"Pan is a clever girl and even though the school just started, she can already read and write. It's impressive!"

"She must have got her brains from Gohan" Goku scratched the back of his head "though I have no idea, where Gohan got his. Surely not from me!"

This caused Mrs Nogizawa to look at her unusual guest again with big eyes, doubting her hearing. She decided to remain focused and answered:

"I'm sure, you were not such a bad student at school"

"Oh I never attended school!" Goku answered with a goofy smile. "I learned how to read and write, when I was 12 and learned material arts by Master Roshi!"

She decided to simply ignore his statement as there was nothing, what she could possibly say to that. She continued the meeting with the following:

"I'm a bit worried though, Pan seems to be a bit of a tomboy you see. Just yesterday she attacked a little boy"

"I'm sure she had her reasons."

"Excuse me? What kind of reason would permit to fight?"

"Like, saving Earth?"

"Huh?" Was all what she managed to say.

"You know, like what Mr Satan did with Cell and Buu!" Goku tried to explain, not giving up.

"I'm quite sure, that little boy wasn't threatening Earth" Nogizawa answered finally.

"Yeah, most probably not" Goku scratched the back of his head "though you never know. Take C18 for example, she looked harmless enough!"

"Mr Son, I'm afraid you lost me. Again… Who is C18?"

Just then Goku recalled that he wasn't supposed to speak about such things with "normal people" as Chichi reminded him quite often, so he answered:

"Well, nobody important!"

When 5 minutes later Goku left the office, Mrs Nogizawa simply leaned her head on her desk and tried to make some sense from the conversation. ANY sense…

"**D**addy!" Bra called as she saw Vegeta and jumped up from her seat, running to him.

Just then Mrs Pansy left her office to take some fresh air and saw them. After Bra said goodbye to her classmates, she grabbed her backpack and holding Vegeta's hand they walked towards the parking lot.

"Grandpa!" Pan also cried excited and they also left the building, holding hands.

All 4 of them arrived to the car at the same time and Pan and Bra greeted each other with such enthusiasm, like they haven't seen each other since ages. While they spend almost every afternoon together.

"You came by car?" Bra asked, looking doubtfully at her father.

"We came with a car" Vegeta smirked.

"With?" She asked back and it soon became pretty clear.

As soon as they left the school ground, they got out of the car and Vegeta again took it with him, while they flew home. Halfway, Goku and Pan said goodbye and a few minutes later Vegeta put down the car in the garage.

"What happened with this one?" Bra asked, looking at the broken Lamborghini Gallardo.

"I tried to drive" Vegeta confessed.

"Well, you really should get a license. I mean even Piccolo has one!"

"I know" He grunted and they went up to the living room.

"**W**as everything ok?" Bulma asked later, as she got home with Trunks.

"Yes" Vegeta answered.

Bulma had her doubts, but as nobody called her to bail out her husband from jail and Bra was in one piece, she was keen to believe it. Also she never received a call from school, so it couldn't be that bad. Little did she know about tomorrow's headline _"Crazy gangsters attacked a police officer; who is still in shock and unable to speak!"_

**I hope you liked it, I always find it entertaining writing about the saiyans. Please review it and let me know your thoughts!**

**Oh, and I joined _Team Dragon Star_ and already published one of my one-shots there: The first kiss (which is as usual a BV story). You can also check that out, in case you miss me :)**


End file.
